Watered Down
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: Shizuo, a prince of land and Izaya, a prince of water. Can they be apart of each others world? Izaya is willing to give anything...
1. Chapter 1

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Durarara! Or the plot of The Little Mermaid. **

Title: **Watered Down**

Author: **DestinyHope45**

Anime: **Durarara! (DRRR!)**

Characters/Pairing: **Shizuo** **X Izaya**

Genre: **ALL**

Warnings:** YAOI (BL), OCCness, slight one-sided Mikado/Izaya  
**

Rating: **T for safety **

Chapters: **01 - ?**

Summary: **Ever seen The Little Mermaid? XD GOOD you know the basic idea of this Fanfiction!**

**

* * *

A/N::: I was going to write this Crossover for awhile but never found much faith that any one would like...that was before this was requested and since it IS requested:**

**Fill for the LJ DRRR kink meme; PART 2 page 27 **

**Request titled as "****Because I am a complete Disneyfag****"**

**

* * *

**A large glowing yellow palace stood tall beneath the sea. Atlantis. It seemed to come closer as many fish and mer-people swam towards the grand palace.

The city was an amazing kingdom in which all the mer-people lived. All the creatures of the sea were gathering to attend the Concert, which was held within the grand music hall, once banned from the loss of their Queen, but accepted once again due to the king's youngest child, his only son.

His son was said to be the best singer of all the royal children, but outside the royal family, no one had heard him sing.

Everyone within the grand hall murmured to one another in a low voice, but when all the voices were together, it sounded so deafening loud.

King Trident, Shiki, entered and took his seat on his personal seat above all, he smiled down at those who looked at him. He could not wait to hear what his children had prepared for him for his birthday. He had seven daughters and one son.

He loved them all without reserve.

A young merman with blonde hair and deep brown-gray eyes entered, swimming past His Majesty towards the stage.

Kida stopped by the King's side as the man spoke. "I am thrilled to hear the children sing."

"Oh yes," Kida agreed, smiling widely. "This is, if I do say so myself, the best concert I will have ever conducted." The boy wasn't old, but he wasn't extremely young either. He appeared to be about sixteen yet everyone knew he was older.

He did believe this was one of the best concerts he had ever put together.

As Kida bowed, "and your girls will be exceptionally wonderful!" Kida then rose as the King leaned closer to him. "Especially my son, Izaya."

Kida's brown-gray eyes narrowed as he rose, "Of course!", he agreed, masking his disagreement. "he is the best singer of them all!", he then swam off towards the stage.

"If only the brat would attend rehearsal once in a while." Kida murmured to himself, his eyes narrowed.

He didn't hate Izaya, but he did not like Izaya either. Shiki's son was his youngest child and most adventurous, never abiding by the rules and constantly sneaking off. The boy was much like his mother.

The teen was always causing trouble and Kida was the one who normally had to cover up the dangers the boy got himself into. He was tired of defending the boy when all he wanted was to let the boy be grounded for his recklessness.

That was likely never to happen.

* * *

A large ship sailed over the dark blue waters of the great sea with gray skies hovered above them. Dolphins swam in sync singing their songs to one another, a lone seagull joined the Dolphins and sang with them.

The group parted ways as the large ship became in the way of their path. Three men from the crew upon the ship hoisted up the large net that was now filled with tons of pink fish.

Sea water sprayed them as the waves rocked the ship back and forth and up and down, all had a smile on their face nonetheless. Four were on the wooden post that held the sail, all humming a tune of an old folk tale that was past down from sailor to sailor.

All crew members wore white and black striped long sleeved shirts and gray pants with black or brown boots. Some had beards, others had mustaches, others had no facial hair.

The humming grew into a song, words sung by all. Off key yet not horribly bad.

A young man, about the age of nineteen possibly twenty, he had spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes, eyes hidden under purple tinted sunglasses, which no one understood why because the sun was not out.

He held onto a think rope which was attached to a large sail, tying it securely, he rested his hands on the wooden railing and leaned back. Deciding to enjoy himself, feeling surprisingly well for a gloomy day as it was.

"It's a great day to be out at sea, don't you agree?" He asked, leaning back and turning a bit to look at his friend.

Tom was from his waist above leaning past the wooden railing, his face a dull green, sea sickness taking control of him as he threw up once more before being able to pull himself up.

Turning his narrowed gaze onto Shizuo, Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, indeed." He lied and he was forced to lean over the railing once more as he threw up whatever was left within his churning stomach.

"A strong wind, happy waters, His Majesty King Trident must be in a delightful mood this day!" the co-captain of the large vessel laughed, all serious but overjoyed, pulling a laugh from him.

"King Trident?" Shizuo asked, confusion written clear across his face as he turned to look at the short, older man.

The co-captain's eyes widened, but before he could answer, another crew man answered. "The all powerful ruler of the mer-people. We assumed every sailor knew about em'."

Shizuo shook his head but turned as a large gray and white shaggy dog jumped up onto his legs. Shizuo knelt slightly to scratch the beast behind his ears.

Tom shook his head as he walked over to Shizuo, one hand on his forehead and the other wrapped around his hurting stomach. "Mer-people." he snorted at the term. "Shizuo, pay no mind to these sailor's illusions of nonsense."

"It ain't no nonsense!" One sailor snorted, rushing up to Tom, waving a fish in the taller mans face. "It is pure truth! Nothing less, nothing more!"

Tom backed away, holding his hands up to prevent being hit in the face by a near dead fish. "They live deep below the seven seas!"

The fish the man was holding slipped from his grasp and somehow managed to fall over board, returning to the sea alive and well, beginning to swim down and down, away from humans.

* * *

A black haired teen merman with abnormally red eyes swam up to a wrecked ship sunken long before he was born. Izaya smiled at the new wonder he had now found.

The ship was darker from the soaking of water and the wood was tinted green. Mold and moss was growing in many places all over the wreck. That didn't deter the young fish.

Swimming closer, he couldn't wait to discover what was within the wooden wreckage. "Izaya! Wait for me!"

Said boy stopped, turning around to wait for his friend, Mikado, who had called to him. "Oh Mikado! Hurry it up!" Izaya sighed, shaking his head as he turned, but didn't swim any further.

"Hey! Be fair Izaya! You know I can't swim as fast as you!"

Smirking, Izaya shrugged. "Come on."

Izaya swam away from his friend and toward the wrecked ship. The younger merman sighed, nervously looking around, following at a snails pace. "We really shouldn't be here! This stuff belongs to humans!"

Izaya rolled his eyes but didn't reply otherwise. Mikado was a scared little fish of everything from humans to creatures of the sea, some days even his own shadow, yet he always followed Izaya where ever the young prince went. Human places or otherwise.

Reaching the boat, Izaya looked in through one of the port holes; smiling, he turned to wait for Mikado to get there. Mikado was his best friend yet he wished some times the younger would refuse to come along:

The reason the other couldn't swim fast was because he was too afraid. Izaya debated telling the boy this but decided now wasn't the time to ruffle feathers…or scales.

"Alright," He whispered once the younger merman was by him. "I'm going in, you coming or not?"

"Wait!" Mikado grabbed Izaya's arm.

Izaya turned, lifting in eyebrow in question. "You can't go in there! Your father will kill us both!"

Rolling his eyes, Izaya swam closer to Mikado until they were only inches apart. "Well, we're the only ones here, so unless one of us tells him, he won't know." Izaya paused for a moment before the smirk faded slightly. "I won't tell him…you know that…what about you? Will you tell him?"

Mikado glared, "You have to ask? No. I won't tell."

Izaya's smile returned, "Alright. If you don't want to go in, then stay out here and…," he paused for a dramatic effect. "Watch for sharks."

Izaya slipped through the small hole with a wink and disappeared into the ship.

Mikado nodded, missing the wink, then realized what his friend had just said. "WHAT! SHARKS!" the younger boy, terrified, raced through the port hole after Izaya so fast he became stuck. "Ah!…Izaya!"

Turning, Izaya laughed affectionately at his friend, shaking his, he swam to the blue-eyed teen merman who was stuck in the small port hole.

"How could you get stuck? You're thin, not fat in the least, so why is it you got stuck in an average sized hole?" Izaya laughed out the question, smiling at his friend.

"Oh shut up and help me!"

"I didn't get stuck; so why is it that you did?" Izaya took hold of Mikado's hands and pulled, the boy wasn't stuck tightly, but it wasn't an easy task anyway.

Mikado opened his mouth to remark but at that moment he slipped from the port hole's hold and both he and Izaya flew back away from where they had entered, Izaya fell onto the ship's wooden floor; Mikado landing on top of him.

"Itai…" Izaya murmured, pushing himself up the best he could with another person on him. "Oi, Mikado, you okay?"

A mumbled sound escaped the teens lips as he opened his eyes, blushing when he realized where, or _whom_, he had fallen on.

Izaya, not noticing, wrapped his arm around Mikado's waist as he pushed themselves off the wooden floor, once up right, Izaya let go.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull that hard, you're arms still attached right?" Izaya half joked, Mikado wasn't looking at him but nodded. Unable to speak, knowing he'd sound nervous.

Izaya was about to ask if something was wrong, but his attention was turned away from his friend to something thin and shiny that lay on the wood.

"Mikado! Look!" Izaya swam over to an object located on the worn wooden floor and held it with both hands even though it could be held with only one. It was a long silver item with three points on one end; moss covered a bit of it.

Izaya held it out to Mikado, allowing the teen to look at it. "It looks like a toy version of father's Trident!"

Mikado nodded. "It does." He agreed, fighting his blush and embarrassment of only moments ago. He was some what put at ease as he realized that Izaya seemed to have not noticed.

The dark haired teen placed the new found treasure into his bag, looking around for other items. Mikado turned away from the prince, arms crossed and pouting. He didn't like this. Something felt off. Like they were being watched.

"What?" Izaya asked, pulling a shaking Mikado close to him. "Oh Mikado! You are such a guppy!"

He hadn't even realized he had been noticeably shaking. Mikado pushed the blush that was beginning to blossom down and glared.

"I am not!" He defended, lifting his head back to look at the older teen, Izaya let him go, smirking and shaking his head, but saying nothing more on the matter.

Eyes widening, Izaya lifted his bag and pulled out another item. "While you were …doing whatever it was you were doing…, I found this."

Izaya held a wooden item in his hands, it had a thin but not ultra thin curved stem and a large half egg on the end of the stem.

*A pipe.

Mikado swam closer, lowering himself to be eye level with the object. "What is it?"

The prince shook his head. "No clue, but of course," Izaya placed the item in the bag, turning to Mikado, winking. "I have a way to find that out."

Wood splintered and flew everywhere, Izaya and Mikado rushed behind a dresser to shield their bodies from the sharp slivers. The sound of snapping jaws filled with sharp, jagged teeth assaulted Mikado's ears.

Looking over their hiding place, He froze, but only for a moment. Izaya pulled him towards the port hole a few yards away.

Mikado was still scared and half frozen but he had enough courage in him to realize staying still was not a sane move in the slightest.

The great gray colored shark swam after them, jaws snapping open and shut continually. "Mikado! Snap out of it and move your tail!"

* * *

A young girl dressed in a light blue sun dress, her hair was a brown color than looked as if it were a dirty, dirty blonde, her eyes were a light gray. She wore a large smile, while humming a tune of some kind, adding random words that did not fit together.

She sat back onto a rock which sat on another rock that she was on, it acted as a back rest. While holding a telescope, she put on hand over her forehead, shielding the sun from her eyes as she looked around the endless miles of sea that surrounded her.

Saki was of the ocean and the land. She had once been a seagull, always watching from afar of both humans and animals…, and merpeople. She had one day come across the sea witch, who granted her a human body.

The teen girl hadn't minded at first, giving up her ability to keep a sane thought didn't seem to important to her at the time, it still didn't. She was spontaneous and she liked it. She wasn't mental, she could carry on a conversation and so, it didn't bother her.

Looking through the telescope, although from the wrong end, she gasped happily.

Jumping to her feet, Saki noticed two of her merfriends swimming towards her from at distance. Izaya and Mikado.

"Oh! My friends! You have come to see me?" Saki shouted, so her friends would hear, she dropped the telescope and jumped back, an expression of complete disdain and surprise graced her face, realizing her friends were at the rocks edge.

"Oh…" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head while smiling innocently.

"Hey Saki!" Mikado greeted, smiling at her.

"Look what we've found!" Izaya added, letting the small bag drop to the large rock. Saki laughed happily, falling to her knees to be in reach of the bag.

"Human things?" She exclaimed, pulling out a fork, holding it with both hands at eye level. "Oh! How shinny! I love this!"

"You know what it is?" Izaya asked.

Saki looked at him and smiled a large smile. "Oh of course Izaya-san!"

The blue eyed fish rolled his eyes at the way Saki had addressed the prince. She had always idolized him, no matter what, Saki seemed to have worshiped Izaya since they had first met when the three, Saki, Izaya, and Mikado, were all so young.

Saki had still been a bird, but had been caught in a net, of course, she would soon die from hunger if she was not freed, but she was out at sea, so no one was there…ever.

And then, Izaya and Mikado, two young merkids, swam up, not noticing her at first, but freed her once they took notice.

Mikado believed that at that moment, Saki had fallen for Izaya in every since of the word.

Was he jealous? Probably.

Of Saki idolizing Izaya? He didn't know.

Of Saki not idolizing him? He didn't know.

"It's a what?" Mikado asked, he had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't caught what Saki had said.

"I said," Saki began…again, "I cannot recall what it is called, but I do know what it is used for!" she exclaimed happily. An impish grin stretched across her face. Mikado wondered how the girl had become to unstable. "Humans use this item to comb their hair! Making it straight or curly, this thing can do it all!"

Izaya reached up to her, taking the fork from her. He couldn't quite fully believe that that was what it was used for, but who was he to question Saki?

He had no knowledge of humans, and Saki knew more about them than anyone Izaya knew, so for now, he would take her word.

"Wow…humans are strange…" Izaya murmured, more to himself than to anyone. "But I love them all the same!" He exclaimed happily, easily matching Saki's impish smile.

The blue eyed merman watch his two friends. They were insane. That was all there was to it.

Mikado pulled the other item they had found out of the bag, pushing it into the hands of the young girl.

"What about this one?" He asked with a sigh; blue eyes pleading to Izaya to leave. The red eyed fish ignored the look with a near evil smirk.

Saki gasped, gray eyes wide. "Amazing! I have not seen one of these in so long! Not since I had been a bird!"

Izaya let his eyes fall from being wide, like normal, and then to narrowed. "I still cannot believe you did that, falling to the power and influence of the Sea Witch." Izaya scolded, his voice in complete monotone.

At first, Saki looked about to cry, being scolded and seeing clear disapproval from her idol, but she slowly smiled, hugging the item to her.

"Ah, but Izaya-San," She leaned closer to him. "one can only think so clearly when they truly desire something! And when one is given the chance for their wish to come true, one would and will, of course, not hesitate to comply."

Izaya had to admit, she made a good point.

Saki was explaining the pipe, how humans blew through the thin end, making, for what Saki remembered, music. "But I haven't ever seen one this small!" She tilted it this way and that, "and its shaped kind of different, perhaps its design as changed over the years."

"Or you're confusing it with something else." Mikado leaned back on his hands from where he sat on the large flat rock. He was smiling, half joking and half serious of the comment he had made moments ago.

The young girl glared. "I am not! I just cannot remember the names! That is all!" Saki defended, her gray eyes narrowed although she didn't seem angry.

"I remember this plays fantastic music! People dance and sing to it as well!"

Mikado blinked, gasping, he turned to Izaya, who was lying on the rock, his red eyes open, watching the two in a daze, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Izaya!" Saki stepped back startled, Izaya jolted up in complete surprise.

"What? What?"

"The concert! You and your sisters had this huge concert Kida was conducting!" Mikado was in near panic, knowing Izaya's dad would be mad at the boy not attending.

Izaya relaxed himself and lay his body back on the rock. "So?"

Mikado gasped, unable to understand why Izaya was acting so indifferent on the matter. "So? So! You're dad is going to kill us both! How could you forget?"

"I forget," Izaya held air quotes' in the air. "because I did not want to go. You know I don't like singing."

Mikado shook his head. That was a lie. Izaya was the best singer and he loved to sing. "Liar."

"I won't be subject to being one of the 'girls', and that is final."

Ah. Saki and Mikado looked at each other, getting a better understanding of why Izaya had stopped singing after awhile.

"He'll still kill us!"

* * *

**A/N::: I changed some scenes, which I like how I did it, so, YAY. **

**Update coming soon, gotta re-watch movie!**

**Cast For this Cross Over ~So far mentioned~ *Sorry for OCCness! Couldn't be helped! DX  
**

**Izaya (**as**) **_**Aerial But a guy  
**_

**Mikado (**as**) **_**Flounder Mer-person not fish  
**_

**Shiki (**as**) **_**King Trident I hate him with a passion, even more so when he is paired with Izaya so, since this is a cross with Disney NO WAY that's happening! HA!  
**_

**Kida (**as**) **_**Sebastian Not a crab, Mer-person  
**_

**Saki (**as**) **_**Shuttle Used to be bird now human  
**_

**And that is all I shall give for now. **

**Reason for Animal Characters Not being animals:**

**I didn't want to copy The Little mermaid so to the point. **

**Plus, I didn't think keeping the fish and crab and bird as bird, fish and crab was a good idea, because I would be using less Durarara! Characters, and used more of the Little Mermaid characters…, which I did **_**Not**_** want happening. **


	2. Chapter 2

**{ Disclaimer } I do NOT own Durarara! Or the plot of The Little Mermaid movie!**

**A/N::: Alright! Chapter two here we go!**

**New characters are arriving in this chapter! Only two though…**

**AsikIkisa**** - Domo Arigato gozaimasu! ^-^I totally forgot I was misplacing the U and O…*write Shizuo on black bored 1000 thousand times wearing that pointy hat* Won't happen again! ^^**

**WhiteCrow10**** - DRRR! character playing the Sea Witch is revealed! XD **

**XxMikomiAixX**** - Nope. Not the original. Sorry. Maybe next time? Well, this is what anon requested in the LJ meme. And Thanks! **

_**Special Thanks**_**: Note. MistressKiko helped me decide who got the honor of portraying Ursula, the Evil Sea Witch, King Trident, and The butler of Prince Eric. I had a slight idea but MistressKiko-sama encouraged me to stick with it! Domo Arigato gozaimasu! **

**Warnings: Cursing. **

**

* * *

**Kida swam down at the moon's light was channeled into a spot light on him. At the many clapping, he waved with a wide smile.

What a performance this would be. _Izaya; you better not screw this up._

Pushing that sour thought from his mind, he pulled from his bag a thick stack of paper made from sea weed that held many black notes on it.

Taking a seat on a pedestal shaped rock, Kida lay the paper on his lap, retrieving a black twig from his bag as well.

Tapping it on the rock three times, Kida raised the tool and waved it in a fluid motion continuously; the fish of the band began to play. The tune was loud and fast, it was a fun beat.

Slowing; three giant clam shells rose into view. As they opened one by one, two mermaids were in each, started singing.

Because it was their fathers, Shiki's, birthday, the song was directed to him. They sung they were his daughters and he had named them all well.

The king smiled. It wasn't expecting a song of praise but he was pleased all the same.

As the mermaid princesses swam up and around each other, they listed off their names, each saying their own name until another clam shell began to rise into view.

"And then there is the youngest in his musical debut!"

They all swam towards the shell, circling it for a moment before pausing; holding their arms out as if ready to hug who emerged.

"Our little brother we're presenting him to you!"

Kida was actually beginning to have faith in this fully. It was going perfectly; nothing could be messed up from this point. The song continued; the music and lyrics speeding as the shell began to open slowly.

The voices and music stopped abruptly once the shell opened fully.

Izaya wasn't there.

The sisters gasped in surprise and in shock, Kida's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. Wincing, the young fish looked back and up to the king Shiki.

He frowned, his eyes narrowed, his hand gripped the trident tightly. It began to glow but he did not strike anyone or anything. Although the sea about would soon receive the effect.

_Damn you Izaya…_ Kida cursed to himself.

* * *

A small, inky figure rested below a few rocks, watching Izaya and Mikado swim quite quickly from their land friend to Atlantis. The inky eel shaped figure seemed to glow as it fed what it saw to its commander.

A young woman with waist length light black hair, her bangs side swept; she sat in the shadows; watching a bowling ball sized orb as it began to glow a bright sickly yellow.

Dark brown eyes began to seemingly glow in the dark. They were narrowed in anger at the sight before her, a wicked smile crossed her lips as she moved from her place in the shadows.

The woman was thin from the waist up; her lower body made up of an octopus. A turtle neck sleeveless tube top covered her from the waist up, it clung to her body like a second skin.

"That's right little prince. Swim home to dear old daddy." The venom laced in her words was hardly hidden; the ice in her eyes never faded.

"Go to the wonderful celebration," a devil's smirk spread on her lips ear to ear. "I will soon give you all something to celebrate."

Turning herself away from the orb, ready to rest again, she couldn't help but look back at the young prince and his friend. The son of that king.

"Damn you, Shiki," She added with a mutter. Turning her gaze fully back on the orb, her blood ran cold again. "Banished centuries before now! That damn king will pay!"

Swimming over to the orb of sickly light, she held her hands near it for a split moment. "Celty!" The shadow jumped in surprise from where it sat watching as another figure in the cave emerged from the darkness of the large underwater cave.

Namie turned to look at her. "Keep a close watch on him," She pointed to Izaya as the devil's smile returned. "He might just be the key I need for Tridents undoing!"

Celty took a moment to shake her head at her insane instructor as the woman turned to laugh uncontrollably without even thinking to calm the volume.

The dullahan then directed her shadow to return to her; if the insane Witch wanted the prince to be watched, she would watch him. Glancing at the image replaying on the orb; Celty couldn't help but wonder how the boy could be key.

* * *

Mikado floated behind a stone pillar that was just outside the throne room; he could see the King sitting on the tall golden furniture as Izaya stood before him a few feet away, looking away with a slight narrowed gaze.

Kida was by the chair; leaning his elbows on the throne's arm rest.

The king sighed. "My son. I don't know what I am going to do with you." The man shook his head. "You must be more responsible."

Izaya mentally rolled his eyes. "Look I'm sorry; dad I just forgot!" Izaya threw his hands up in the air…water?…before crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Due to your careless behavior-"

"Careless and _Reckless_ behavior!" Kida added, waving a finger at the prince who narrowed his eyes at the scolding gesture.

Trident didn't comment on the interruption; Shiki only continued. "The entire celebration was-"

"Ruined because of you!" Kida interrupted again, this time Izaya bit the finger waving in his face. Kida yelped loudly and swam back behind the king's throne.

Izaya could not hold back or hide the smirk that spread across his face, a small laugh deep in his throat as he glared wickedly at the fuming blonde.

"Thanks to you I'm the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!" Kida yelled from the safety of distance between the prince and himself.

"It wasn't Izaya's fault!" All turned to see Mikado swimming quickly, stopping when in front of the prince yet facing Kida and Shiki.

His narrowed gaze lessened as he remembered it was the king he was addressing.

"Huh…well, You see there was this shark! Yeah! A giant shark with large teeth and it chomped and chomped," Mikado even took to acting out his story. Using his hand to emphasize giant and snapped his teeth between the words sharp teeth and chomped.

Shiki looked at Kida who looked back and after a moment of Mikado saying "and we tried too, but we couldn't, and then" they rolled their eyes.

"And then this Seagull came and said; This is this and that is that and-"

"Seagull?" Shiki asked, lifting his head from his prayer to make the story end.

Mikado froze then and retreated behind Izaya. Both fish had wide eyes. "You went up to the surface again, didn't you?" Shiki rose form his chair, pacing…er…swimming back and forth a few paces. Izaya narrowed his gaze towards Mikado before turning to his father.

Izaya smiled a impish grin. "Nothing happened."

"Now. What about next time? You could have been seen by those barbarians…those humans!" Shiki didn't mean to raise his voice, but Izaya being his youngest and most adventurous, he couldn't help but feel more worried over Izaya than the others who _listened_.

The smirk on Izaya's face fell away completely. "Father they are _not_ barbarians; Don't speak like humans are meant to be unloved."

"They are evil and dangerous! They are not to be loved by us by any means!" Shiki took a breath and calmed his voice. "You think I want to see my only son killed by some devilish fish eaters hook?"

Izaya's gaze narrowed, moving back from his father. "I'm eighteen years old! I am not a child anymore, Father!" The red eyed boy snapped, fed up with his fathers narrow minded way of thinking towards humans.

Now was when Shiki's eyes narrowed. "Don't take that tone with me young man!"

Izaya opened his mouth to argue back but Shiki was already speaking again. "As long as you are living under my Ocean; you will obey my laws."

Izaya turned away from the man for a moment. _Bastard… _Izaya turned back to face his father. "If you would just listen-!"

"Not another word!" Shiki turned his back on his son, hating yelling at him. "I am to never hear of you near the surface world again, Ever. Is that clear?"

Izaya refused to show tears. _Damn bastard. _

Shooting off, Izaya swam away from his father. Ready to blow up at anything and everything. Mikado followed Izaya without question and without one word. The blue-eyed teen knew of only one place could calm the red-eyed boy down now.

Kida sat on the arm rest of the throne; arms crossed and a glare on his face. "Teenagers. What trouble." He muttered more to himself than to his king.

Sighing; Shiki sat down on his throne. "Do you…think I was too hard on him?" The king glanced at the blonde who looked much like a teen himself.

Kida snorted. "Absolutely not! Damn it all! If he was my son I would have someone trail him twenty four seven just to keep him in line from all this nonsense of humans and the surface!"

Shiki's eyes lit up. "You are so right Kida!"

"Well duh. I always am." He muttered under a hushed breath.

"Izaya needs constant supervision!"

Kida nodded his agreement. "So happy you see it my way, Your Majesty!"

Shiki rested a hand on Kida's shoulder. "And you are just the one to do just that!"

"Yes-What?" Kida screeched; he hadn't meant him! He did _not _want to be around the red-eyed brat any longer than passing by him!

* * *

**A/N::: I am proud at how this chapter turned out, I kept Izaya in character (for the most part) and I didn't make Shiki a total bastard (since I hate him and all)…I'm just happy I haven't rewritten the plot to where the damn guy dies…my friends say that's why they will supervise me writing DRRR fiction…lol…sorry…anyway…**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**{ Disclaimer } I do NOT own DRRR! Or the plot of The Little Mermaid!**

**A/N::: Sorry for the long wait; please review! I've got Chaos to deal with so forgive the delay!**

_**

* * *

**_Night soon fell to the depths of the sea. The water cooled but it never became freezing. The water surrounding the palace became a much darker blue than when it was day. Kida swam slowly, dragging his tail along the stone floor.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" He mumbled, cursing himself over and over for his stupidity. "I shouldn't have to baby sit Izaya; but no. I had to suggest keeping him under close surveillance. Damn me and my inability to keep my thoughts to myself."

As the blonde swam down the hall, cursing himself, he heard Mikado and Izaya whispering. They weren't in the palace but they were near all the same. Izaya held a pinkish red colored sash in his hands, peaking inside it before swimming away, motioning Mikado to be quite as the shyer fish followed.

"Where the hell are they going?" Kida wished he could just pretend he hadn't seen them and go on with his afternoon normally. "Shiki would have my head." Kida tapped his head against the pillar in front of him four times before taking a deep breath.

"I guess I haven't got a choice."

The blonde took off after the other two, making sure to keep distance between them so he wouldn't be detected.

Not that he was confident in sneaking. Izaya was a smart guy. He isn't the type of fish to be swayed easily or the type to have the wool pulled over his eyes. If he didn't notice Kida then it was be a miracle.

Kida slowed for a moment as a shadow passed over him from about. A ship. Looking at the disappearing forms of Izaya and Mikado; Kida all but prayed that the adventurous, human loving teen hadn't noticed.

_I don't need to forcibly drag him from the surface…I don't think I could…_

The blonde soon realized the other two were swimming faster than he was and he found that he was losing them. This was not good. Panting by the time be was a yard away from them; Kida allowed himself to fall onto his chest on a flat rock.

Brown eyes widened as the boy looked up.

Before him was a large cove that stretched high, only a few hundred yards away from the surface it seemed, yet hidden openly by being part of a large underwater cliff. A large bolder the size of an octopus stood in front of the, what seemed to be, the entrance.

Izaya moved to the left of the bolder; studying the rock for a moment before pushing it at a directed point; Kida assumed the boy had a smarty trick to move the large, heavy object easily.

Why couldn't the red eyed fish use his mind for something productive? No. Instead the prince had to waste his life and love on humans and human objects.

Kida realized the opening was closing and swam faster than he ever had in his entire life just to make it inside; but his fin got caught.

Kida bit back a yelp of pain and turned, wrapping his hands around the end of his tail; pulling until he fell back, free from the trap.

"Itai…" He whispered; _damn Izaya! If my tail is injured - ! _His thoughts stopped suddenly as his fuming gaze locked onto an amused crimson gaze.

Izaya, with a smirk firmly in place, floated in front of the blonde. Mikado's face was clearly nervous but he helped Kida off the ocean floor. Izaya swam over to the blonde, wrapping an arm around the others shoulder.

"Following me now I see~!" Izaya giggled as Kida pushed his arm away from him. "You could have just asked to come along you know~!"

Kida snorted as he turned from the brat and his sing-song voice. "I'm not here because I _want_ to. Your father told me to keep an eye on you at all times."

Izaya's crimson eyes narrowed. "Tell him of this place," Kida glanced at the other from over his shoulder "and you'll be dinner for the next passing shark. Got it~?" Izaya's voice was cold and unemotional, yet he sung the final two words in a happy light tone.

Kida shook visibly; Izaya was really scary when he wanted to be.

* * *

Dozens upon dozens of naturally made shelves were carved into the stone cavern from bottom to top; at the very top was a large hole which allowed sunlight and moonlight to filter in; on those shelves held millions of things, that sparkled from the setting sunlight, that Kida had never seen before.

He was amazed. And concerned. All the things belonged to _humans_.

Kida watched Mikado and Izaya in silence. The red eyed teen just set an item on a stand that had three stems that two already held two matching silver items like the one Izaya just set down.

The blonde had no clue as to what half this stuff was; and he assumed Izaya didn't either. "I don't get him;" Kida's ears perked at the change of silence to noise. "I don't see how humans and human things could be bad."

Kida had never heard Izaya sound so unhappy. The teens eyes weren't even as crimson has the normally were. Izaya lay on the sand, his tail moving slowly back and forth. Mikado looked up at Kida; both didn't really know what to say.

Taking a breath; Kida decided to swim in; "Izaya…humans are dangerous." Red eyes watched Kida without blinking. Izaya was expressionless. It was kind of scary for Kida. "Please; Look at this stuff!"

The blonde looked over to Mikado who looked back; then they both looked at Izaya. "What about any of this looks dangerous?" Izaya swept his hand through the water to indicate everything.

Kida looked around; nothing looked any more dangerous than anything in the sea; but he couldn't tell that to Izaya, now could he?

"No. Not really." Mikado shrugged. Well damn. Kida didn't have to.

Kida got an idea once he looked back at everything again. "Your collection is complete now! Right?" The blonde asked, swimming over to Mikado who was sitting on a large stone. _Please say yes…_

Izaya laughed; and not a creepy laugh either, it was like he was laughing honestly. "You would think."

Mikado smiled nervously at Kida's glare. "I want more."

Kida didn't like where this was going.

"I wanna be…where the people are." His voice was soft, like and unlike a woman's. Mikado couldn't help but smile. He doubt Izaya realized he had begun to sing. It was something merpeople did. It wasn't something they thought about.

"Wanna see em' dancing…"

Kida _really _didn't like where this was headed.

"Walking around on those…" Izaya looked over to Mikado; "What are they called again?" His singing momentarily stopping.

Mikado lifted his fins up towards his face. Izaya laughed. "Right. Feet."

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun…! Wondering free…wish I could be…part of that world."

Kida was afraid of that.

Pulling a book from a high above shelf; Izaya flipped a few pages. He couldn't read it though. None of them could.

"I'm ready to know, what the people know." He showed the book to Mikado who tilted his head at the small, smudged letters. "Ask them my questions and get some answers!"

Kida looked around the cavern while he backed up. Hitting something that fell onto his head. He could see out of it but he couldn't get it off.

Izaya and Mikado didn't notice. The red eyed teen swam over to a painting of a woman by a light. "What's a fire…and why does it…what's the word…" now his singing didn't pause for the question. "Burn."

Kida managed to pull the thing off of him; falling to the floor. Izaya was back up near that hole.

"Wouldn't I love; love to explore that shore up above!…out of this sea…"

Kida heard the change. He would rather Izaya be happy and a pain in the butt than sad and depressed. But there was nothing anyone could do.

"Wish I could be; part of that world." After a moment, Kida and Mikado were sure the boy's song was finished. "Izaya; this is insane. You belong down here. Not…up there." The last two words were spoken as if Kida was trying not to throw up.

"Come on. Let's get home and forget this human nonsense and…"

"What is…" Izaya pulled his hand from Kida's as he moved to the exit.

Kida heard muffled explosions and a shadow passed over him. "Oh no."

* * *

Mikado peeked his head out from the water. Izaya was already above; his red eyes fixed on the lights exploding in the sky. They were coming from that ship.

Night had fallen a good time ago; which he assumed that that was the reason for the exploding light now rather than in the sunlight. Izaya couldn't help but feel the curiosity of what was happening growing.

Kida took a breath as he reached the surface. "Izaya! We can't be up here! We'll be seen! Get down." Kida hissed, trying to push Izaya under the water.

Slapping his hands away, Izaya dove back under the water only to swim closer to the humans on the large ship.

If Kida didn't know any better; he'd say Izaya was almost hypnotized.

"We have to stop him!" Kida hissed to Mikado.

"How? Even if we go up to the ship; arguing with him will make a scene and then we _will _be seen." Mikado hissed back, honestly he was just afraid to swim closer. Even with Izaya there already.

Izaya was already to the ship now too. Kida was so dead.

Climbing the ship was not an easy thing with a tail but Izaya managed, seating himself on a ledge where he could see through a carved hole. He guessed it was meant to be there due to there being ones around the ship from what he could see.

He saw a dozen humans so far, all in white and black clothes. The humans were dancing and none of them too attractive. They were all different heights and sizes, most were fat but no over weight and some where more fit than other.

Some had something to their mouths that sound came from. Music. But the instruments they used were different from the ones Izaya had seen under water.

A Grey and white fluff with four legs bounced around the ship making an odd sound Izaya hadn't heard before. He guessed the creature was an animal instead of a human, due to it looking nothing like any human he had even seen or heard about.

It stopped its noise and lifted its nose in the air. It turned to Izaya.

Izaya flinched back towards the shadows. Not good if he was seen. He didn't understand the beast but humans just might. This is bad. Its tail wagged wildly as he raced over to where Izaya was. Its tongue hanging from its mouth.

Izaya moved from the sight of the hole; pressing his back to the ship wall. The thing wasn't barking and it didn't sound like it was near. Izaya slowly turned to look back though the hole only to jump back slightly at the sight of the fluff.

It looked like it was smiling though. It was on its stomach and didn't seem prepared to attack. Izaya still wasn't sure though. The thing then leaned closer and ran its tongue across Izaya's face.

"Gross…" Izaya muttered after the fluff ball pulled away. The teen smiled though. Red eyes widened as he heard a whistle. Three short, quick sounds.

"Max!" New voice. Those where the two words that registered in both the dog and Izaya's mind first. The animal, Max, turned. "Here boy!" it, he, raced off, forgetting Izaya was there.

Izaya watched the beast run away. It didn't get far. A tall man with blonde hair that spiked every which way knelt down to pet him. The dog licked him too, the beasts front paws on the mans chest.

The man was dressed in a white long sleeved V neck shirt, dark pants tucked into knee high boots. The man had on glasses, Izaya recalled Saki calling them, they were colored purple though.

Izaya pouted slightly. He wanted to know what the mans eyes looked like. He couldn't tell though the colored lens covering his eyes.

Izaya kept his eyes fixed on the tall blonde, he was talking to the animal but he didn't look like he was having a conversation. The beast only made that sound again.

"Hey there Izaya!" said teen looked up to see a white seagull and pulled her down by the beak. Said bird squawked from the surprise and after a brief glow of white, Saki sat in place of the bird, a yellow dress over her body instead of the blue sun dress.

"Izaya, what are you here for?"

"Saki! Keep quite!" The brunet hissed, looking back though the hole. No one appeared to have noticed the seemingly loud party crasher.

Her eyes widened and she nodded atheistically. "Right, Right, Right!" She giggled. "Enjoying the party? The fireworks are amazing."

"Fireworks?" Saki nodded and pointed to the sky. "Fireworks. Explosions of light in the sky."

Izaya stored that away in his mind. Right now he wanted to focus on that human. He was dancing now. In a goofy manner but they all were.

"Saki." Izaya whispered, his eyes never leaving the mans face. "Do you know anything about him?"

Saki's eyes followed Izaya's gaze. Too bad her eyes met with the dog. "Um…Humans call them dogs I believe. When I was always a bird I had a few run-ins with them. Barking and teeth and big paws that can crush…Why?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Bird brain. Not that one. Him." Saki now looked at the blonde man with the purple sunglasses.

"I've seen him at the palace." Saki pointed off towards where the ship was heading. "He's the prince and right now everyone is trying to find him a girl but that's all I know." Saki paused for a moment before she squealed loudly.

Izaya slapped a hand over her mouth as she slapped her own two hands over her mouth. They kept quite for a moment but the music never stopped and no footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Saki!" Izaya hissed, pulling his hand away from her. "I'm sorry…um…Izaya-sama…do you…like the prince?"

Izaya gave a moments thought. "I'll only tell you if you keep quite." Saki covered her mouth with both hands and nodded. Her eyes large and puppy like.

"Well, I - "

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Izaya was cut off. Saki and Izaya looked to see a dark skinned man, his hair in thick clumps that resembled a spider or octopus legs. "In celebration of Prince Shizuo's birthday! I am honored to present him with gift from the entire kingdom!"

Izaya smiled. He had a name.

"Jeez. Tom. You shouldn't have and you really didn't have too." Shizuo laughed, slapping the other man on the back. Tom winced and Shizuo smiled an apology.

"I know. But the kingdom felt it best I resent it to you." The gift was large and covered by a brown gray tarp. Shizou stood, walking towards the hidden object.

A man in a white and black shirt pulled the tarp from the large item with little difficultly, revealing it to be a statue. Of Shizuo. "Happy Birthday Shizuo." The man, Tom, wished as Shizuo looked the stone over.

"Ah."

Izaya made a face of displeasure while the dong growled at the statue. It wasn't that it looked bad. But the statue showed Shizuo kneeling with a shield and sword in hand. Along with the face he was dressed in puffy, _puffy_ knight clothes with a cape and what looked to be a skirt over his pants. Not the best look for the man…any man.

"Wow. Tom. This is…it's…" Shizuo coughed. "Its really something." The blonde didn't want to hurt the mans feelings.

Tom walked closer to the blonde. "Yes. I designed it myself."

Izaya rolled his eyes. _Work harder next time. _

"Although. I did have the hopes of it being a _wedding_ present." Tom hissed as Shizuo rolled his eyes and laughed, taking the telescope from Tom's hands.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later!" The blonde laughed without humor. "Don't start Tom! I mean; are you seriously still sore that I didn't fall for that princess?"

"Its not just me. The entire kingdom wants to see you settled down happily with the right person!" Tom walked over to Shizuo who now stood near where Izaya was hidden. "If woman are not what you are seeking, the kingdom is ready to seek out princes."

"Oh please. Tom. I'll settle when I find who I'm searching for."

Tom looked hopeful. "I can help as can the kingdom! Describe the girl…or boy…that you are looking for! They will be found in moments!"

The blonde laughed louder this time. Izaya pressed himself further to the ship's wall. Shizuo was sitting on the ledge and if he happened to look down. He would see him.

"We'll be seen." Saki murmured. Izaya held his hand up to her. Indicating for her to shut up.

"I don't know who. I just know I haven't met him yet." Shizuo sighed, looking out towards the waves.

"Good! You know you're looking for a male!" Tom praised. Woman out of the equation. "Once we return to the kingdom, I will set up some meetings with eligible men."

"Don't." Shizuo groaned. Izaya didn't like the idea of Shizuo meeting others, but he didn't know why. The two of them haven't even met.

"I must! As you right hand and best friend. It is a must!"

"Tom. When I meet him, believe me. I'll know it."

Thunder boomed just above them. Lighting followed a second after. Immediately the wind picked up and the sea began to shift angrily.

"Hurricane coming!" Commands broke from many different ways and everyone rushed to get everything secure. Izaya held onto a rope near by. Saki, in panic, transformed into her bird form. Shizuo and Tom rushed to help the crew.

Ran poured down like ice and Izaya couldn't help feel afraid. The sea was always calm underneath with a storm like this hit; but he didn't want to abandon the humans…at least not Shizuo.

The mix of rain and sea water made it impossible to see anything clearly. The crew was tying something as the sea rocked the ship violently and without care for the lives of the humans.

The dog was in panic, searching for Shizuo. Izaya's grip on the ship faltered for a moment but he never fell, although he was sure he would be safer in the water.

Kida watched in horror along side Mikado as the sea turned violent. A bird flew above them. "Saki! Where is Izaya!" Kida demanded while trying to stay above the water. Thunder boomed and Saki's animal fear took over, she flew away and fast at that.

"He'll be okay…right?" Mikado asked, fighting the waves. "In the water, He'll be fine…But if not…"

The ship dipped sideways and then stood upright again, giant waves crashed into the large vessel, knocking the captain from the wheel and some crew members off their feet.

Shizuo caught the rapidly spinning wheel and tried to turn it while keeping his feet. The wind was strong and the rain and water never let up. Izaya lost his grip, falling into the sea hard enough to sting.

Coming back to the surface, the chaos continued. Lightening then struck the ship and fire burst from the wood. Orange and red flames grew from the mass and the curtains of water did nothing to stop the life of the heat. The boat was drowned in a tidal wave that knocked everyone from the ship into the sea. Izaya wanted to help. Swam closer to the humans even, but know not much could be done on his part.

Izaya pushed a smaller wooden boat out towards them, they saw it but not him. He was pushed under the water by another large wave, he watched the humans climb into the smaller boat. That man, Tom, didn't appear to know how to swim. He was bobbing and flailing wildly until Shizuo pulled him from the water.

He was strong. Izaya made it to the surface again just in time to hear Shizuo call the name of the dog. The man jumped back into the water, swimming towards the ship now almost completely swallowed in flames.

"He's an idiot!" Izaya couldn't help but panic. Shizuo climbed onto the ship, calling for the dog repeatedly while trying to avoid being burned.

A log fell from the sail and crashed onto the ship, Shizuo narrowly avoiding it. The dog barked again, he was a level up from Shizuo and the blonde knew he wouldn't have time to climb up there and down again and still have time to spare.

"Come on boy! Jump!" The dog stepped back and looked around as if not going to. "Come on Max!" Said dog raced forward, flailing in the air until he landed in Shizuo's arms.

"Alright. See?" Shizuo coaxed as he ran up a flight of seven steps toward the ships edge. The weak wood snapped beneath his foot and he fell, Max falling from his arms overboard. The dog landed near the boat, three men struggling to get the furry thing on the boat.

Izaya moved closer under water and pushed the beast, it falling into the boat more easily. Izaya kept underwater until he was away from the boat. "Shizuo!"

"Not good." Izaya muttered, crimson eyes scanning what he could see of the ship.

Shizuo continued to pull on his leg, it was stuck in a jagged crack and even with his strength he was having difficultly freeing himself. "Damn it." He muttered just as he fell back, free. Leaning over the edge where Tom had called his name, Shizuo moved to jump when the fire reached the gun powder on board.

Izaya's eyes widened as the waves knocked him underwater. He surfaced, swimming over to the wreckage looking everywhere frantically. He didn't have time to try to figure out why he wanted to save this particular human only.

Izaya turned just in time to see an unconscious Shizuo fall beneath the waves. "Shizuo!" Izaya dove underwater, swimming faster than he ever had to reach the blonde. Izaya moved in front of him, he was out cold. Izaya muttered idiot to him before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

Izaya struggled to get the blonde back up to the surface. "You're heavy…" Izaya complained, he wasn't weak but Shizuo made him feel that way. "Come on stupid, work with me here." Izaya knew the blonde couldn't hear him but it made Izaya feel better and they were getting closer to the surface.

Finally they were above the water and Izaya's panic lessened an inch. He heard the dog barking in the distance but couldn't risk being seen, he pulled the blonde towards where Saki has said his kingdom was.

"She better not be wrong…" Izaya muttered, the glow of the fireworks less than pretty to him now.

* * *

**A/N::: I didn't think Izaya calling Shizuo a caveman or monster worked here because his strength isn't really shown and Izaya has only seen Shizuo's stupid side. **

**Also, I did cut the song. I did that because I picked out what seemed best for the chapter.  
**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Durarara! Or The Little Mermaid! **

**A/N::: …I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! Enjoy!**

**I logged in today and it had that 'are you human' thing and I failed the first try...does this mean I'm not Human? *tears* What am I then? Cause a computer wouldn't have missed any letters...**

**lol  
**

* * *

Aside from the sand clinging to his damp body, Izaya was grateful. Saki had been correct on the direction of the kingdom.

Izaya sat beside the blonde man Shizuo who lay unconscious on the sand of the beach. The two weren't any farther than a step from the ocean. The now gentle waves reaching Izaya's tail every so often.

The ruby eyed male could feel the spray of the salt water as the waves crashed gently onto the shore. The sun was now beginning to raise.

"Is he alive?" Izaya shifted his gaze from the man one the sand to the young girl on her knees at the princes feet. Saki watched the prince with unblinking eyes.

That always creepy to Izaya, how Saki could stare at someone or something without blinking for the longest time. He never said a work though. He assumed it was a bird thing.

Izaya looked back to Shizuo. The man didn't look like he was breathing, Izaya was about to lower his head to hear or feel if he was only to be stopped by Saki's voice.

"I don't hear his heat beating!" Izaya looked at her, panic rolling over him and then rolled his eyes while the panic instantly vanished in a blink. Human or not, the mans heart wasn't located in his foot. Before he could tell that to the girl the image of Shizuo taking a deep breath entered his vision.

"He's alive." Izaya breathed, the man was an idiot but Izaya was glad he wasn't dead.

"I wonder if he's got a concussion; him sleeping isn't good if he does. He could get hurt more…" Saki was talking to herself but she had directed it to Izaya.

Deciding to listen to Saki, he began to hum in hopes of waking the man but that didn't stir the blonde anymore than him shifting his head only slightly.

He chose to sing, leaning closer to the man.

"What would I give…, to live where you are…," Izaya couldn't help but run his finger tips along Shizuo's cheek. "What would I pay, to stay here beside you,"

Kida shook his head as a wave forced him onto a rock near the shore where Izaya was. Mikado bumped into the same rock but was the first to notice the scene.

"What would I do…, to see you smiling at me…"

Kida couldn't help but be completely shocked. The king was going to kill him! His son was falling for a human! "Not good…"

"Hush!" Saki hissed, smiling over at the two. Mikado smiled along with her but couldn't help but feel slightly upset at the twist of events.

Reaching to brush blonde strand of hair from the mans forehead, "Where would we walk…if we could stay all day in the sun…just you and me…and I could be…" Izaya was slightly taken aback when his hand was covered by Shizuo's and honey colored eyes opened "Part of your world…"

Izaya smiled at the human. Hazel eyes. The color of honey really. Izaya loved those eyes. His smile lost to him once he heard a loud bark.

Looking up quickly he saw the furry beast called Max running towards them. Panicking, he took his hand from Shizuo and Izaya hurried back into the sea, shielding himself from sight behind a rock just as Tom was heard calling for Shizuo.

"There you are!" Shizuo sat up as Tom walked up to him, Max jumping on Shizuo's lap and licking his face. He didn't pay them mind, to caught up in the voice and person he had just heard and seen.

Tom helped Shizuo to his feet. "You just love raising my blood pressure." The man joked then he got serious. "What happened to you? How'd you get here?"

"A boy…he…rescued me, and he was singing to me…" Shizuo looked around but couldn't find who he had seen. He shook his, the sun had blocked his sight so he hadn't gotten a good look at the boy but he had noticed one thing.

"He had the brightest crimson eyes…" Shizuo continued, where was he? Tom watched his friend nearly stumble a few feet around in search for who ever he was looking for.

The dog, Max, was barking his head off as he stood in the ocean, facing where Izaya was hidden. His bark was in a friendly manner but Tom couldn't imagine what the beast could be seeing. He chose to focus on his friend who had obviously been hallucinating.

"Ah…Shizuo…"

"He had the most.. beautiful voice I've heard…"

Tom smirked and caught the man as he lost his balance and nearly fell backwards. "I'll call the doctor, you've obviously swallowed far too much sea water. Let's get back now. Everyone's been worried sick about you."

Izaya watched and couldn't help but smile at the praise. Of course he didn't like that the dog was barking at him as if it wanted to eat him for lunch. "Shut up…" Izaya muttered even though the beast couldn't hear him.

"Okay…we'll just forget this all ever happened! Right?" Kida said cheerfully and hopefully. Izaya just noticed Kida and Mikado in the water beside the rock he sat on. "His Majesty will never know this happened," the blonde continued not noticing the fact Izaya wasn't listening to a word.

The red eyed teen was too focused on the humans. Well, Shizuo really.

Kida looked at Mikado, wrapping an around his shoulder. "I won't tell him, You won't tell him, and I'll stay in one piece." Kida looked over to Izaya. "Right. Right?"

Mikado then too looked to Izaya, who was still watching the human called Shizuo walk away with his friend the human called Tom.

Izaya smirked to himself. "I don't know how…but I'll be apart of his world…someway or another." He whispered to no one in particular.

Kida nearly fainted and Mikado looked scared but neither said another word as a wave crashed behind them which resulted is Saki transforming and flying away.

What scared Kida the most was that Izaya had meant what he just said. No doubt about that.

Unnoticed, a dark shadow spread into a circle on the surface of the otherwise blue ocean water. It seemed to be alive as it watched Izaya.

Namie gasped at the scene and began to laugh. Her laugh wasn't something kind to listen to it was as if she were going insane but is soon died.

"Incredible! The kings own son! Falling in love with a human! How ridicules…" Eyes narrowing in thought, Namie broke into a smile. "The poor child…Daddy would just _love_ that…"

It was then when she thought of how to get the trident. Her laughter broke out into a dark laugh that consumed the cavern in which she lived it. Small, shriveled gray plant like creatures cowered together as the vile woman plotted.

"Celty!"

A shadow fell over a section of the cave wall and out stepped a woman with no head, yet she could see and hear with no problem. Yet she couldn't speak.

The creature was of the shadows in which she controlled; she had fallen into the trap of Namie by the wretches promise to find the head she had lost a decade ago in exchange for her service and loyalty; it wasn't something Celty had wanted but she required her head.

"I have a plan."

Without her head; Celty was unable to live among the humans as she once did.

* * *

"So far, so good." Kida muttered to himself as he swam back and forth while Izaya lay on a rock pulling petals from a flower. The red eyed teen was humming to himself absently ignoring Mikado who sat on the ocean floor watching Kida rant. Kida's voice didn't reach Izaya.

"The king hasn't a clue." Kida continued as he turned to Izaya just as the teen sat up.

Crimson eyes sparking, his smile widened. "I've got to see him again."

Mikado's eyes widened. "But…"

"Izaya! Please!" Kida began, trying to reason with him. "Stop talking crazy!"

"Saki knows where he lives!" Izaya pushed himself from the stone, swimming off towards where Saki rested during the day.

"No!" Kida grasped Izaya's tail. "Get it though your head! You can't be with a human! Let alone love a human!"

"Mikado! You'll make some noise to get his attention! And -"

"IZAYA!"

The teen paused to look at Kida. The smaller teen was glaring at him. "You can't do this." Hands on hips, Izaya stared at him. "Can't do what?"

"Love this…human." Kida muttered the last word like it was infectious. With a sigh, Kida noticed Izaya now staring up at the surface.

"You dream of going up there, but that's a big mistake. You life is down here is so much better than the human world."

Izaya rolled his eyes and gave him a smile that said he wasn't believing it. Kida was about to continue until he realized both Izaya and Mikado where gone. He only looked away for a moment!

"Damn it…somebody has got to nail that boys fins to the floor one of these days…"

He decided waiting for them to return wasn't in the equation so Kida swam back to the palace, all the while grumbling to himself at how he hated having to deal with the teen.

Love wasn't a bad thing, but Izaya wasn't human and never would or could be. The two couldn't work out and Kida found that getting that through Izaya's thick skull was like trying to touch the sun from the bottom of the ocean. Impossible.

Swimming to where the king's throne stood, Kida saw the king smiling and twirling a large pink flower by the stem in his hand.

"Your Majesty?" Did he accept a love present from someone? Kida had thought the king would only love his children and his wife and no one else.

"Ah! Kida! There you are! I have to speak with you about Izaya."

Kida's world shattered. _HE KNOWS! _"Okay," he whispered to himself. "I've got to keep calm. Just stay calm."

"I'm concerned about Izaya. Haven't you noticed him acting strangely?"

"Strange?" Kida questioned with a nervous smile.

"Daydreaming, singing and humming all the time to himself?" Shiki knew that Kida knew something and he wanted to know. "You haven't noticed?" It wasn't a question because Shiki knew the answer.

"Kida, I know you know something." Shiki continued. "You've been keeping something from be for the past few days."

Kida shook his head. "About Izaya." The king went on, noticing Kida shaking and the loss of his forced smile. "He's in love, Isn't he?"

Nope. _Now_ Kida's world shattered. "I'M SORRY! I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN!" Kida gasped in panic. "I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS AND THE SURFACE!"

"Humans?" Shiki glared and rose from his seat, the trident glowing a burning yellow. "What about humans!"

Kida found that he couldn't swallow the large lump in his throat.

* * *

**A/N::: **

**Please review or Kida might be killed…the king is pissed…no REALLY **

**REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Durarara! Or The Little Mermaid! **

**A/N::: Happy for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Mikado pulled his red eyed friend through the water to the cavern where they stored all the human things they had ever found. Izaya was half in a daze of missing that human while the other half was angry at Kida for even suggesting he forget the human.

From what he saw, humans weren't all that bad. Shizuo had risked his own life for the sake of some furry beast that constantly made annoying sound.

The blonde prince called Shizuo had a friend that seemed just as kind considering that the man with the odd hair had searched for Shizuo after the wreck.

"Just tell me!" The teen muttered as he held the bolder from him as he entered the cavern. He was tired and wanted to see Shizuo again.

"No! Now hurry up!" Wow. Normally it would be Izaya telling Mikado that but now it was switched. Come to think of it, the usually timid fish was excited and more demanding at the moment.

Continuing to swim after Mikado, Izaya stopped suddenly after entering the hallow of the cavern. Mikado smiled.

"I found it now far and well…" In the center of the cavern rested the statue of Shizuo that he had been presented with on the boat. Izaya didn't much care for the clothes that were carved onto him, but it was his face.

Izaya pulled Mikado into a hug that nearly choked him. "You're the best!" Izaya spun as he let go of his friend and swam closer to the stone carved Shizuo.

"It looks just like him…except the real Shizuo isn't made from stone." Izaya couldn't help but giggle. He was beyond happy. He now could see the mans face.

Even though… "I want to see him again…"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." The voice was deep and Izaya recognized the voice.

The red eyed teen turned, his back pressed to the statue. "Father…" The sea king eyes were narrowed, a tight frown on his face. He wasn't happy. There was no trace of anything but anger anywhere on his face or in his eyes.

"I set certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed!"

"But Dad -" Izaya couldn't finish. Mikado had hidden himself near the entrance but he wouldn't leave, he wasn't that scared to leave his friend. Not that the Sea King would ever hurt Izaya.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Mikado winced but said nothing and kept himself out of it. It wasn't his place to reply.

Izaya narrowed his eyes. _Damn Kida! _How could he? He was the one who said they wouldn't say a word! It was his tail he was protecting not Izaya's or Mikado's! Why would Kida do it? Damn it!

"I had to!" No point in ranting now about Kida when the ass wasn't even there.

Shiki took a breath and tried to calm himself. "Contact between us and humans is forbidden! Everyone knows that! I raised you teaching you that!" So he failed at calming himself but his son could have been killed!

"He would have died!" Izaya defended, his voice raising without care for who he was yelling at.

The sea king turned and threw his free hand up in the water. "One less human to bother our kind!" He turned fully from Izaya, both his hands rested around his trident.

Izaya shook his head, closing his red eyes for a moment before letting them fall open. "You don't even know him!"

Shiki turned, "Know him? I don't have to know a human to know they are evil and vile creatures!" Izaya shook his head, moving to be behind the statue of Shizuo. "They hunt and eat our kind! They are horrible and emotionless -"

"Father I love him!" Izaya couldn't clapped his hand over his month fast enough. Kida was entered just then and gasped silently, nearly fainting. Mikado curled against Kida from fear. Izaya hadn't meant to blurt that out so suddenly. His fathers eyes were wide with shock that quickly turned to rage.

"You've lost your mind." He started, softly but unkind. "He's a human and you are not!" Izaya looked away slightly, casting his gaze down but otherwise saying nothing, he felt a painful feeling in his chest. He hadn't cried since his mother had passed.

"I don't care…" Izaya could hear his voice was broken. He hated it. It was stupid to cry. But his father was acting stupid too. His cheek was pressed to the neck of the statue.

His hands on the trident tightened and it began to glow. "I will get though to you, Izaya!"

Before any of the three could understand what he meant, he was destroying every human thing in the cavern within his sight. Bright glow of yellow beams shot from the three spikes repeatedly.

With each strike Izaya yelled at him to stop. All to which the king ignored. Izaya swam up to him to take the trident or at least to stop his father from destroying everything else.

At that moment, Shiki turned his eyes on the statue. He aimed the trident just as Izaya grabbed the glowing trident with on hand. Following the older mans line of sight. Izaya's red orbs widened. "Father! Don't!"

* * *

Namie watched the scene in the orb on the pedestal near her. Her eyes devilish, a wicked smile spread across her face. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

Whether Shiki realized it or not, he had given Namie the perfect opportunity to have Izaya in her clutches and soon, the trident.

"This is just far to easy!" Namie laughed, throwing one of her arms across her stomach and a hand over her forehead as laughter took over. "This is ridiculously easy!"

Turning her head to look behind her, Namie eyes seemed to glow a vile yellow. "Celty!" Her voice was an off key sing song.

From the shadows the body of a woman in a tight jump suit with black smoke like shadows in place of her head emerged from out of nowhere.

The new arrival made no movement or sound. Not that she could. Without her head, her voice had been lost to her. Tightening her hands into fists, she pressed the thought away. Leading her shadow to part and bend, she spelt out words onto the caves wall.

'_You summoned me Witch.'_

Namie turned her eyes back onto the scene in the orb. The young teen called Izaya, son of the Sea King, was now glaring at the ocean floor with light tears falling from his eyes.

"The poor dear." Namie moved closer to the orb, her voice full of false emotion and care. "Celty. Go cheer him up, won't you?"

Celty didn't what Izaya to fall into the contract Namie was plotting but knew that she had to obey. The headless woman also knew that the young merman wouldn't resist the offer. No matter the cost.

The words made of shadow melted away and moved back to Celty as she glided back towards the caves wall behind her, a shadow swirling behind her. Soon, she was gone and the shadow shrunk until it to was completely gone.

* * *

Kida watched Izaya lay on his stomach, his face buried in his crossed arms. He had never seen Izaya cry before, not since his mother had passed and he had never cried in front of people. Never. Not even then.

He only knew because he and the king had heard him. Locked in his room, sobbing quietly to himself. Izaya didn't depend on anyone, especially after that. It was a shock when he befriended Mikado.

Speaking of the timid merman. Kida took hold of his wrist, stopping him from speaking or touching Izaya, the prince had been through enough. At least for today.

"Let us go." Mikado's eyes were glued to Izaya. His body shook slightly as he cried quietly to himself. "He needs time. Come on now." Kida continued to whisper as quietly as he could.

Izaya heard them leave, heard the stone fall shut gently. He couldn't believe his father, he had acted so childish over the matter. Yes; the law was to never contact a human. But to Izaya, humans didn't seem so bad. The ones he had just seen from the ship looked friendly and kind.

"I don't understand…"

_You hate him, don't you?_

Izaya looked up, that had been in his head but it wasn't his voice. "Who's there?"

Black spread across the sand before him just as a woman without a head stepped from nowhere. _'Be not afraid…I am Celty young one.'_

"Celty…" his voice whispered in repeat. "Go away!" Izaya turned his blazing red eyes from her, he caught the black letters shifting and he looked at them again.

'_You have a problem…' _Izaya glared. He knew but how did she? "I said go away!"

'_A problem I happen to be able to provide an answer.'_

He couldn't trust her, but he wanted to. And he wanted to hear her out. Whether he could actually hear her or not. "How?"

'_I know of someone who can make this problem of yours vanish.'_

Izaya didn't understand how anyone could make the problem disappear, some of the black began to circle up around him, but he could reach out and it would float away from him. It wasn't to bind him anywhere.

'_Namie possesses great power.'_

Red orbs narrowed and then widened a moment later. That name belonged to "The Sea Witch?" Izaya knew of her, heard his father had banished her for using dark magic and being unreasonably cruel to others.

His eyes narrowed again. "I won't!" He shook his head. "Leave me! Get out of here! Now!"

'_Your father was just 'unreasonably cruel' to you, wasn't he?' _How did she? Izaya shook his head. This thing worked for the witch, there was no telling what she could do.

The shadow set something on Izaya's lap. It felt like stone. The red eyed merman looked down, his crimson eyes widened.

Resting on his lap was a stone oval with a smooth backside. Shizuo's face. Since his father had blown the statue to bits, this was the large piece left unbroken. Izaya could feel his heart squeeze uncomfortably before he noticed the black shifting.

'_If you do not want our help, then I shall leave. Good day young one.'_

Izaya watched all the black move towards the woman and gather behind her, creating a shadow that began to swallow her. Izaya couldn't resist. "Wait!"

His hand reaching for Celty while in his other held the stone to his chest, close to his heart. "I'll see what she…has to offer." He swan towards Celty but the shadow dissipated leaving Celty behind.

She put one foot in front of the other and moved towards the cavern entrance. "Can only you travel in shadow?"

Celty nodded as her shadow pushed the stone from its place.

No. It wasn't true. But if his friends didn't see him leaving with her and ask questions, they wouldn't know to follow or know he had ever been gone. If Namie truly transformed Izaya into a human, and how deep they were in the sea, he wouldn't make it to the surface without help.

And if Celty were to assist him, Namie would question her loyalty ever so more and Celty longed for her head in which she had yet to acquire from the sea witch.

"Izaya! Where are you going? Who is that?"

The was Mikado. A timid little merchild that clung to Izaya like glue.

"She works for the sea witch!"

Kida. A young merchild compared to Celty's age. He was head strong and was straight forward.

Celty had been watching the three. It had been an order from Namie.

"I know. I'm going to see her." With that, Izaya and Celty were not asked another question and they soon were far from sight of the other two. Celty could sense them following. She smiled mentally.

If only she had her head, then she wouldn't have to do any of this. She wouldn't have had to blackmail Izaya into going and seeking Namie for help, she wouldn't have had to lure any of those other either. If she had her head, Celty would of looked down at her feet. She had hurt and lied to so many people, all for the sake of getting her head back. With an internal sigh, Celty pressed forward, picking up her pace.

It had been many years since she lost her head and felt as if many more were to come before she ever got even a clue to where it would possibly be located. Celty had a feeling that unless Namie died, she would never find her head. But of course, that was a false statement.

If the Witch were to die, finding her head would be even more impossible. Her hope was dimming, she turned to view Izaya following, he hadn't said a word since talking to his friends. Probably musing as she was or having an internal battle on whether or not to turn back and forget it all.

How she wished she could tell him to turn back. But she understood what he was feeling. The overwhelming desire and need and want to have something that was so far from your grasp…if only there was another way.

* * *

**A/N::: I wanna write more for this chapter but then again I don't. Oh! Now I'm having an internal battle! lol**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own DRRR! Or Disney's The Little Mermaid plot**

**A/N::: Sorry about the wait….new KKM fic up…poll on profile…**

* * *

It wasn't long until Izaya caught sight of an underwater volcano that was cased and surrounded by a large cavern. The entire thing as surrounded by a high rise of rock that spiraled and snaked around the tall towers connecting to a large cave near the base of the volcano.

The two followers swam cautiously, careful of any unseen dangers and careful to not be seen. Not only would Izaya order them to leave, who knew what the sea witch would do. Kida was a horrible knot in his stomach and knew it was because he knew something bad was going to happen. Mikado clung to Kida all the way there, keeping quiet but Kida could feel the younger body shaking.

Celty led Izaya to the entrance of the cavern; standing to the side with her arm swept towards tunnel to silently tell him to go on. He hesitated a moment, in that split second he considered to turn back but he had already gone so far, he'd follow through.

Inside looked more hideous. At the end of the tunnel there was a drop and swimming down that revealed a large skeleton of a monstrous looking fish. Its bones were wide and thick; it made a good living place, for the people who loved creepy to the highest. Smoke and odd colored lights poured out of it.

The water felt thick, as if it wasn't willing to move like it should and the heat of the water was crazy, one moment it would be nearly unbearable then it would be near freezing. Trying to ignore the smell, something he couldn't seem to identify, Izaya again considered swimming back, he even turned to do just that until he came face to…I guess face - with Celty. Waving for him to follow, she led him towards the open mouth of the skeleton beast.

Watching from a distance; Kida felt Mikado's hold on his arm tighten. This was insane. He knew the sea witch was dangerous and slightly insane, but to live in a place like this? Holding his nose as a horrible smell reached him. "What is that?" Mikado's muffled voice coughed, shaking his head as if that would rid of the smell.

"Rotting meat smells better." Kida muttered before pushing forward with Mikado firmly attached to his side.

Within the creature, it looked as if its inner skin was still well intact. _I bet it is…_ but he wasn't going to touch it to find out. Izaya stopped moving forward when whines and cries caught his ears. Below, shriveled plant things that had wide, jagged mouths, droopy eyes, long wrinkled necks and no hands were planted to the walls.

They cried and moaned, extending their heads toward Izaya. Pressing forward, making sure to swim near the ceiling where they weren't, Izaya couldn't help but think he had made the worse choice of his life. If not more.

"Come in." That voice didn't sound friendly, it was trying to hard to be.

Swimming more quickly, Izaya found the tunnel opened up into a large oval, which he took to be the beasts stomach, he saw Celty standing near the wall and he saw another woman. She wasn't a mermaid. She had the legs of an octopus.

The woman was thin from the waist up; her lower body made up of an octopus. A black turtle neck sleeveless tube top covered her from the waist up, it clung to her body like a second skin. Izaya took it she was Namie, the sea witch.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways, My child." Izaya held back a cringe. He didn't like her, then again, nobody ever said he had to. Her dark brown eyes weren't kind and revealed she was a bit insane. Maybe more.

The woman, Namie, began to laugh a little as she swam over to a chair and sat on it. "Now. You're here because you're…in love with a human?"

Her pause was so she could turn and look Izaya in the eye. He kept a smile, or rather a smirk, firmly in place. Just because he wasn't comfortable didn't mean he had to let her know that. Namie narrowed her eyes at the lack of reaction but decided not to react.

"The solution to your problem, little prince, is quite simple." Namie turned to the mirror, watching Izaya through it. He had crossed his arms but had perked at the news of a fix for his dilemma. Namie couldn't help but smirk. "Is to become a human yourself."

Making no comment of the small gasp, Namie started to brush her hair. "A human?" Izaya shook his head, his ruby eyes closing before he opened them again to look the witch in the eye. "Can you do that?"

Suppressing her laughter, Namie smiled a fake, friendly smile. "My sweet child!" She turned to him suddenly. "Its what I do." Swimming over to him, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "To help the unfortunate me folk, poor souls with no one to turn to but me."

Izaya pushed her arm off of him and swam back from her, she didn't touch him again, instead she swam away with her hands on her hips. "I admit, in the past, I've been a nasty." She smiled and turned to the teen listening. "They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch."

Swimming over to Izaya again, she gave the best smile she could. "But I've mended all my ways!" Her hands were clasped together as if she were silently pleading for him to believe her with what she said to him.

"Fortunately I know a little magic, it's a talent which I have always possessed. I use it on the miserable, lonely and depressed."

Izaya couldn't believe he was listening to this. He knew she wasn't kind so what was the crazy woman trying to pull? The woman had summoned some magic to show images of a large mermaid and a very bony merman.

"Poor unfortunate souls! In pain, in need…" Celty watched from where she stood up against the cave wall, she had always hated this song. Namie used it to indirectly enchant her 'victim' and get them to agree weather they wanted to or not.

"This one longing to be thin, that one wants to get the girl and do I help them?" With a snap of her fingers, the images changed. The woman was thin and the man had muscles. "Yes indeed."

Izaya wanted to roll his eyes. Shallow much? "Those poor unfortunate souls!" Just then, Kida and Mikado swam quietly into the cavern, Celty noticed and mentally smiled. Mikado was shaking harder and nearly screamed at the sight of those plant things.

Kida kept his hand firmly over Mikado's mouth, no need to have the boy screaming his head off and passing out. That wouldn't do any of them any good. "Now its happened once or twice…someone couldn't pay the price…" Namie actually had the gall to look as if she felt bad.

Izaya looked surprised. Not by how Namie looked but her mention of pay… "So I'm afraid I had to rake em' cross the cove…" The image changed to show the two now two of the plant things. Suppressing a shudder, Izaya fought the sudden urge to leave.

Namie threw him a smirk before the image disappeared. "I've had a lot complain, but of a whole I've been a saint." Celty watched the scene unfold, keeping an eye on the two others that had swam in. Keeping to herself, she stood off to the side, away from the scene, with her arms folded across her chest.

Izaya noticed how those plants cringed away from Namie's shadow. "Now here's the deal!" Namie said, "I will make you human for three, you hear?, _Three_ days." Swimming over to the teen, Namie pulled him over towards the claw like caldron. Namie "This is important, so listen. _Before_ the sun set on the third say, you've got to get the prince to fall in love with you."

Izaya didn't say a thing, he only nodded but that had Namie shaking her head and holding up a finger to wave it back and forth. "He must kiss you. And not just any kiss," Namie waved her hand over the caldron, an image of a heart and crown appeared, the heart within the crown. "The kiss of true love."

Celty wanted to roll her eyes. Though she didn't have eyes. What did Namie know about love? Let alone about true love. "If he does before the sun set on day three, you will remain human…permanently." He couldn't help but smile, aside from the woman being nearly crazy, he loved the idea of being human to where no one could take it from him. Take Shizuo from him.

"But, if he doesn't, you will become a merman again, and…" Her smile began to morph into an evil impish grin, the light of the caldron casting a glow on her face. "you'll belong to _me_…"

Then it clicked. Those plants were mer folk that she had helped. "No Izaya…!" Celty's shadow snaked towards Kida and Mikado in a blink, wrapping around Kida's mouth to keep him silent. Wrapping around their bodies to keep them from the other two.

"So?" Namie asked, one arm wrapped around Izaya's shoulders, keeping his attention from his two friends that had just made themselves known. "Have we got a deal?"

Again, the teen pushed the woman's arm from him, keeping her away from him. Crimson orbs wondering away to the floor of the cave. "Debating?"

"If I become human…I'll never be with my sisters or father again…" Why hadn't he thought of that before? He'd be human…something he's nearly always wanted…he would be with that prince, Shizuo,…who he knew he loved…but he'd never see his family again…

Namie gasped in mock concern. "That's true!" She slapped her hands to her cheeks but then clapped them together. "But…you'll have your man!"

An odd expression crossed Izaya's face, confusion maybe. It was some inner conflict but Namie couldn't find the name to match the unknown emotion. Regret maybe? Second thoughts? "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?"

Izaya narrowed his eyes at her but she paid no mind to it. "Oh!" She swam around him once before sitting on the caldron edge. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment!"

"But I don't have any - "

"I'm not asking for much!" She cut in, smiling impishly. "A trifle really! What I want from you is…" Namie moved closer to him, her eyes seeming to glow. "Your voice."

As a reflex, Izaya brought his hand up to his neck, repeating her request. Namie waved her hand as if throwing his worry away. "You won't miss it!" He wanted to ask if she was right in the head, but decided it wasn't best to do that.

"No more talking, singing, _zip_!"

"But…without my voice…how will I - " Namie covered Izaya's mouth with one of her octopus legs. "You'll have your looks!" Namie interrupted, a bite in her voice.

Swimming away toward a cabinet, she pulled the doors open and began to pull out a variety of items in glass containers. She began to sing, telling him his voice would be of no use to him on the surface as she threw all kinds of things into the caldron.

Lights and explosions sparked as the items smashed into the large claw. "Go ahead! Make your choice!" Swimming away from Izaya, Namie waved her hand over the caldron and a thin blue white light rose from it. "I'm a busy woman and I don't have all day!"

Kida tried to free himself of the black smoke trapping him and Mikado but it wasn't possible. The light Namie created wound itself into an orb shaped light that rippled until an image of Shizuo appeared. Kida turned but couldn't break free. Izaya's red eyes lit at the sight of Shizuo.

Namie wiped the image away when she stuck her head through the light, an evil smile plastered onto her face. She swam to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "If you want to cross a bridge, well, you've got to pay the toll." With a flick of her wrist, a golden glowing scroll appeared with thick, elaborate lettering in black across it.

"Go on sweetie, Sign the scroll!" A quill swirled into view to the right of Izaya. The near blinding lights had Izaya narrowing his eyes to see before him. Izaya looked back to Kida and Mikado, who both shook their heads but Namie calling him an unfortunate soul pushed up to glaring up at her before he took the writing utensil and quickly wrote his name at the bottom of scroll.

Immediately, the scroll rolled itself up and Namie wrapped her hand around it, the scroll dispersing into many tiny lights. The moment it was gone, her eyes widened and a wicked smile crossed her lips. Waving her hands above the caldron, Namie began chanting some words Izaya had never heard before. He doubted the were words at all.

What seemed like lighting flashed in the claw before blue light spread from the large thing and surrounded the witch and Izaya, blue white light illumining their faces. Kida felt Mikado squirm closer to him. At that moment, Kida realized he had never seen Izaya so caught off guard. From the claw two bright green claw like hands shot forward as Namie lifted her hands.

"Now…_Sing_."

Celty, in that moment, looked away. Her shadow releasing the two mermen from their grasp.

Izaya took a breath and held a note, not knowing what else to sing. Green light swirled around him with the blue funnel. A small orb of green light appeared in his throat, he couldn't see it but he felt the heat of it. If Kida didn't know any better, he'd say Namie's eyes were becoming red.

"Keep singing!" Namie lifted her hand, causing the hands made of green smoke extend towards Izaya. He moved away slightly as the got close but the hand thinned and shot into his mouth and a moment later, it withdrew with the green orb - that was now golden - in hand.

Izaya's voice was heard but it was no longer from him but the orb. Crimson orbs widened as he moved his hand to throat. Namie captured it within a shell, instantly laughing as if she had won something far more great than any of them had thought.

The smoke began to over flow, bright golden light that acted as lighting flickering from the caldron, a thin film-like light spread over Izaya, lifting him up and wrapping itself around him. The light burst from around Izaya's tail.

Kida was forced to snap his eyes closed from the heavy light. Mikado cried out to Izaya, needing to him if he was alright but they both knew that their friend could no longer answer them. His tail split in two, forming legs just as the film-like light immediately vanished.

Izaya opened his mouth and immediately closed it. Celty's shadow whipped Kida and Mikado across the back of their heads.

All at once the three mermen realized the same thing; He was human now. Izaya could no longer breath under water. Izaya kicked his legs, like two separate tails but was unable to lift himself toward the surface.

Panicking, Kida pushed Mikado from him and hurried to Izaya, who Mikado followed. Quickly, ignoring the crazed laughter and the smoke and lights, the three forced their way up from the cave and to the surface as fast as they could.

Izaya felt his lungs burn and gasped for breath as he shot from the water. Falling back to the water to his nose, Izaya closed his eyes before moving to swim towards land that wasn't to far but far enough. His two friends underwater following him, most likely to make sure he didn't drown.

* * *

**A/N::: Enough for now I do believe…**

**Cut from the Poor Unfortunate Souls scene of things I didn't like and things I thought wouldn't fit well.  
**

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Durarara! Or The Little Mermaid **

**Title:** Watered Down

**Author:** DestinyHope45

**Anime:** Durarara! (DRRR!)

**Based on the plot of: **The Little Mermaid (Disney)

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing:** Shizaya

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life, (Insanity)

**Chapters:** 07 - ?

**_A/N::: Been on hiatus, I apologize for that. Some updates include:_**

**Waves of Morning Haze_: _**_on hiatus. I called it myself. The fellow author and I haven't talked about it since the first chapter was posted._**TMADD_: _**_Still on hiatus, haven't had much luck breaking down my writers block for it._**Princess_: _**_I am re-writing that. I re-read it myself and thought "WTF was I thinking!" -_-'_**Castle Chaos_: _**_Huh, haven't thought much about that story in a while…I'd like to re-write it so I can finish it._**Rakuen_: _**_I am working out the next chapter although it isn't turning out to well. ((Damn rich people.)) (Ouran quote)_

* * *

Kida and Mikado sat a foot or so from Izaya, who was now human, and leaning against a smooth rock, amongst dozens of large rocks near shore in the ocean water. The barrier of large rocks kept them hidden from anyone who might happen by. Unless they made noise, they'd be fine. Izaya was catching his breath from working so hard to swim to shore (and from holding his breath for so long); feet just weren't the same as a tail. His eyes were screwed shut tightly against the bright light of the sun. His chest rose and fell but was becoming less rapid; Kida assumed that was a good sign. "His Majesty will have my head! He'll turn me in to Otoro!" Kida started to whimper loudly as he paced back and forth in the water. Izaya opened his eyes slowly, becoming adjusted to the light before he watched Kida with a blank face for a few moments. His mind replaying all that happened. Izaya pulled his knees to his chest, blinking at them before lifting one leg out of the water. Smiling widely now, he moved his ankle and wiggled his toes, bending and unbending his knee, completely ignoring his friend and 'babysitter' now. Crossing his left leg over his right, he continued to wiggle his toes, Izaya completely giddy with excitement. "Kida-san…you're over exaggerating." Mikado stuttered; giving the older fish a weak smile.

"Izaya-Sama!" All three looked up to see a seagull flying over them, circling actually. Saki perched herself on a rock right by Izaya and shifted from a bird to a girl. Saki, now in a light green dress, smiled widely at the three in the water. "Izaya-Sama! It's good to see you again. Something's changed…" Saki tilted her head to one side and tapped her finger on her nose as her eyes wondered around Izaya. "It's on the tip of my tongue…it is, I say, it is."

Izaya opened his mouth to tell her but no sound came out. It was then he remembered the payment for which his legs had cost him. Eyes narrowing sadly for but a moment, he could only smile and shake his head as the bird-girl continued to guess wrong about what had changed. "He has legs now damn it!" Kida burst, startling both Saki and Izaya, even Mikado it seemed. "He sold his voice to the sea witch and now he's human!" Kida sounded panicked and exhausted as he turned away from shore, and them.

Saki giggled softly. "So I knew, so I knew." Mikado spoke up then. "He's has to make the prince fall in love with him!" Saki laid on her stomach on the rock, ankles crossed, looking down at Mikado. "How's that? Oh! I know! He must confess his love for him to the kingdom…Right?" Izaya rolled his eyes and moved to his hand and knees, attempting to stand. "The prince has to Ki- kiss him." Mikado stuttered and swallowed his blush the best he could, he was young after all. Saki squealed in delight before continuing their chatter. "Only three days! How cruel!" Izaya flailed his arms as he tried to gain balance on his newly acquired legs.

* * *

Shizuo heard Tom come into the room but he didn't look up. He heard Tom say he made a list of eligible males from around the kingdom but until Shizuo looked them over no invitations had been sent out. It didn't matter, all would be rejected. None were who Shizuo searched for. "Shizuo," Tom sighed. "Not even listening." The blonde prince turned to look at his friend and repeated the man's words without flaw. Tom blinked rapidly before laughing weakly. "So you were listening." Tom stopped his forced laughter and sighed. "Just not interested."

"Yes. I have no interest in them." He just wanted to find the red-eyed singer. Something told him Red-eyes wasn't on the list. Keeping his honey colored eyes to the scenery of the beach outside the large window, Shizuo listened to his friend sputter to convince him to re-think the rejection, and of course they both knew it was a futile attempt. But Tom pressed on. "I didn't just look at princes, I looked at commoners as well and - Shizuo?" Only when the large dog began to bark did the blonde break from his thoughts. "We're going for a walk." Was all he said before he and the dog disappeared from the room.

"What has gotten into him? He's been looking so…distant since the wreck." Tom stared at the now empty doorway.

"He did say a red-eyed boy saved him. He just wants to find him I'm sure." Erika, the maid of the palace, commented as she cleaned the windows. "He also said the boy sang to him and then disappeared into the sea." Tom added. Erika began swooning over love and Yaoi. She was obsessed, pairing nearly everyone together to please her own fan-girlishness. Tom learned years ago to simply ignore her and let her be. "Maybe I should call Shinra." Tom mused out loud, curious to know if Shizuo had been dehydrated or if he had truly seen what he claims. Tom left Erika to her squealing, of course, the crazy woman followed him, demanding he realize nothing his does will ever stop the prince from searching for his 'knight in shining armor' as she put it.

* * *

Now sitting in the water, Izaya listened to Mikado and Saki come up with ideas on how to find the prince. Izaya wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling lost. How was he going to find Shizuo? He hadn't thought this completely through. He always planned. Why hadn't he before he made the deal? Why hadn't he questioned his limited time? Had he really been so desperate for the chance to be with Shizuo?

"I'll go to the sea king! He'll know how to fix this!" Red eyes widened, Izaya turning to stare at Kida. Wasn't that for the best? What guarantee was there that Shizuo would love him? Izaya got to his knees, his hand reaching out to wrap around Kida's wrist, halting his movement away from them. "I'll just explain what happened," Kida looked over his shoulder at Izaya. "and then you'll be…" He stopped immediately; he'd never seen Izaya look so sad, so desperate. He looked like a kicked puppy, silently begging Kida to understand. "Undeniably depressed for the rest of your life."

It wasn't a question.

With a heavy sigh, Kida decided. He'd help Izaya with the plan to get the human prince to fall in love with him, regardless of whatever the end result may be. Izaya smiled widely, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Turning away from his friends, Mikado looked up to the palace which sat not too far off from where they were. "Mikado…Saki's lost it." Turning his gaze at Kida's comment, Mikado paled.

* * *

Shizuo walked along the beach smoking a cigarette, his purple shades hiding his hazel eyes. "Damn," his dog jumped around him, nudging his leg. "I've tried but his voice, I can't forget it. He's got to be out there somewhere." Shizuo finished his cigarette, tossed it on the sand and lit another. "Damn it. Wish I knew where to look." Max, the dog, looked up alertly from burying the used cigarette in the sand. After a moment the dog took off. Caught off guard, Shizuo ran after the mutt, albeit far behind.

Izaya looked at the 'clothing' Saki held up. She claimed they, the humans, wore them all the time but even he knew they dressed better than what she held. He had seen what those on the ship had been wearing. "Okay, so, it's a little ruined but it is all I've got." Saki held it up higher for herself to see and winced. "Maybe I can track down something better." Kida complained that what she held he would not allow Izaya to wear and then pointed out she had no money. "You contradicted yourself, Kida-san." Mikado pointed out with an awkward smile.

As they fussed over his clothes, rather the lack-there-of, Izaya decided he needed to give his legs a try again. He could stand but _walking_ was a different story. Izaya managed to walk a few steps onto the beach before he fell; he caught himself, leaning forward against a high rock. Tried, he decided to forgo walking for the time being. He watched in silence as Kida and Saki continued to fight over the clothing choice; It wasn't as if he had a choice, Izaya couldn't join in with comments like Mikado was doing; he wasn't able to even utter a sound let alone a word.

All four looked up abruptly at the sound of barking, more accurately, the sound of barking _heading towards them._ Saki, like the bird she was, freaked and transformed, immediately flying away; the dog rounding the corner nearly a moment after Saki took off.

Izaya, unsure of the furry beast's intentions, scrambled the best he could on his new legs onto the rock he had been leaning on, it kept the dog away from him for the most part. Sitting with his legs pulled closed to him, he smiled down at the animal, who seemed to be smiling at him. Seemed it remembered him. Izaya's eyes widened. Maybe the prince would too. The dog stood on its hind legs with his front paws on the rocks edge, its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. Izaya leaned down, only jerking back when the dog ran its tongue across his face. A new voice called out that forced Kida and Mikado to dive under water to avoid being seen.

Just as Izaya watched the two disappear did he see Shizuo come from the same way the dog had, of course, the prince was looking for the dog, not him. The prince's eyes were on the dog, so Izaya's presence went ignored by him. Watching the man talk to the dog, Izaya forgot he had no voice and no clothes, forgot everything but the man before him. "What's your problem boy? Why'd you run off?" The dog ran back towards Izaya, Shizuo finally seeing him. "Ah Damn, sorry if this guy scared you. He's harmless really…" Shizuo's voiced died away as he took in the scene before him. Had this boy been washed up? Shizuo took a moment to mull it over before walking over to the other. "You seem…familiar, have we met?" Shizuo's eyes widened, taking off his shades, "Your eyes are red." He said in hushed amazement. Izaya nodded, the dog jumping up and down in agreement.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked in controlled excitement. Izaya opened his mouth, voicing his name before he realized he had no voice. Closing his eyes tight from the sudden stinging, he opened his eyes to look down at the barking dog. He knew; but how to tell Shizuo? "What's wrong?" Izaya taps his throat and shakes his head. "Oh, I see, you can't speak." Shizuo sighed. His eyes were proof enough. Perhaps whatever had happened to him had caused his loss of voice. "Let me help you, I've got a friend that's a doctor, I'll call him." Shizuo turned but looked back as Izaya. "Come on, follow me."

Izaya smiled. Not a hopeless meeting. Moving to slide off the rock, Izaya lost his footing, falling off the rock. "Whoa, are you okay?" Shizuo asked, cradling Izaya in his arms. Izaya tightened his hand on Shizuo's shirt, his face immediately heating. Setting Izaya on his feet, Shizuo took his vest off, covering Izaya with it and then cradling Izaya back into his arms. "We can't have you walking through the castle without anything on." Shizuo chuckled. Izaya squirmed vainly in his arms, blushing brightly.

* * *

**A/N::: Alright, I finally found a script for the Little Mermaid movie so I have an outline without having to pause and play the movie a million times an hour. lol  
**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Durarara! Or The Little Mermaid **

**Title:** Watered Down

**Author:** 45

**Anime:** Durarara! (_DRRR!)_

**Based on the plot of: **The Little Mermaid (Disney)

**Rating:** T for safety

**Pairing:** Shizaya

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life, (Insanity)

**Chapters:** 08 - ?

* * *

Peaking above the surface, Mikado watched Shizuo carry Izaya away. So they met but the prince didn't appear to remember who Izaya was exactly. "We have to keep an eye on them, right?" Mikado asked Kida after he pushed himself back under the surface. Kida was pacing back and forth under the water. "I knew I forgot something!" Kida cried, hands moving to pull at his hair. Staring at the other fish, Mikado felt lost. They had to stay out of sight and couldn't move on land. There was utterly no way for them to watch over let alone help Izaya.

"Boys! Boys come up here!" Saki? Popping his head out of the water, he saw said girl on her knees a few feet away at the makeshift wall of rocks. On hand holding her up, Saki waved the other in the air to be sure the two noticed her. Pulling a still panicking Kida over to the rocks, Mikado pulled himself up to sit beside Saki. "Look at what I have!" In her hand was a small pebble, about the size of a pea. Mikado looked up at her in confusion. "How is a rock going to help?" Kida shouted at her and she answered him with her foot to his face. "It's not a rock! It's a shift pebble."

"One of you swallows this and you can shift into a crab."

Kida looked at the pebble without a word, truly unsure what to do. "You mean this is how you change into a bird again?" Saki nodded at Mikado. "I'm not sure how or who gave them to me, but after my deal with the witch, a bag appeared with these in it." Her eyed moved from the two boys to the sky as she spoke, then back to look at Kida. "A little note explained. Anyway, think about a crab and you'll change."

"How will he change back?" Kida paused in putting the pebble in his mouth and looked at them. Sighing, Saki pouted at them. "He'll have to image himself as he is now. Listen!" She was now nose to nose with Kida, her eyes narrowed. "This little pebble is good for changing into a crab and back. You'll have to stay a crab _all three days_ or you won't be able to change back into a crab. Got it?"

"Can't you just give him another pebble?" Saki heaved a dramatic but real sigh and turned to Mikado with a softer glare. "And how will I know he needs another?" She had a point. Mikado nodded, sweat-dropping with a weak smile.

* * *

Izaya stared wide eyed at the millions of bubbles above the water in the…bath as the humans called it. Cupping his hands together, he lifted a cluster of bubbles into his hands which didn't pop, that was until he leaned closer, his breath popping the bubble. Blinking and pulling back, Izaya smiled. The sound of a sweet hyper voice pulled his attention from the bath. "You're so cute!" A woman with dark hair pulled into a low knot at her nape, with side bangs reaching her shoulders, called out as she spotted him. Her eyes danced and for a moment, Izaya was scared until he remembered her voice. She had told the others to get him in the bath. He opened his mouth to greet her but again, no sound emerged. She now knelt at the side of the large bath, her hands on her knees and a smile on her face. "Your eyes are red. So cool…"

Izaya could only stare back at her. Had Shizuo talked about him? A smile formed slowly, his body absolutely giddy with excitement. "No one's sure you're who saved Shizuo-San…" the woman, who had earlier been introduced as Erika, continued. The good feeling Izaya had been feeling, along with his smile, vanished as if it had never been. Wide red eyes watched Erika as she picked up a bottle filled with something light purple. She paused in handing it to him, looking right into his eyes. "Are you? Did you save Shizuo from drowning?"

* * *

Three maids stood outside the palace sweeping the walk and giving Shizuo's dog a bath. "You haven't heard of the boy?" The maid sweeping asked her fellow workers, her voice surprised slightly. No one knew much of anything about the boy the prince invited to stay at the palace. Kida took a slow breath and let it out, this was utterly ridiculous. He was now a small red crab, which wasn't too bad now that he was in such form. "Erika said the boy was Shizuo's mysterious savior." The youngest of the maids announced, in which the dog barked to confirm. Kida, as a crab, moved slowly so not to attract the ladies attention.

"When has Erika been right? Always in her dream fantasy, I'm amazed she can remember any of us in the town and palace exist." The two maids washing the dog had to agree, Erika was a bit high strung. "Oh; A crab." The youngest pointed out as if in awe. The woman with the broom looked at her. "What; Where?" The youngest pointed to the woman's feet, who in turn smacked the small thing away from her and into an upper window. "Why do that? He didn't hurt us." The older two gawked at the youngest before going about their jobs.

* * *

Kida realized that being hit with straw at such a force on a small body hurt but not as much as landing on a wooden table with just as much force on a small body. "Ouch; damn it, why'd she go and do that?" Rubbing his head with one of his claws, Kida had to blink rapidly before managing to see where he had landed. Boiling pots, fires in old fashioned ovens, steam almost everywhere, large knives hung over the counter and a few fish cut up, one large knife lay pinned in wood between a fish body and the fish head. Knowing he turned green then white, Kida darted behind a large pot, trying to remember how to breathe.

Shizuo and Tom sat at a long and wide dinner table, seemingly Shizuo was ignoring Tom. But that was all normal since few weeks past. Erika pulled Izaya by the hand into the dining room. He was reluctant but he followed, slowly. He wore dark jeans that fit to his hips nicely and a black form fitting T-shirt that drew Shizuo's immediate attention. His shoes were also black and a bit more for tuxes than jeans, but it wasn't as if Izaya could voice this. He had seen pictures of tuxes and had figured out that they were worn for parties mostly. "Don't be shy, come on, you look great!"

Erika had figured out he was the one who saved Shizuo and that he could no longer speak, but since he could only nod and shake his head for answers, Erika had run out of yes and no questions. She had tried getting him to write it all down but found they wrote in different languages yet could speak the same. Well, if he could speak. She only wished she knew his name, but that required words or letters, and none of that was available. What to do? What were they to do?

* * *

Kida slowly poked his small head around the corner to look at the chief who had walked in minutes ago. He was a thin man with mud blonde hair and a wicked expression. His eyes appeared closed but maybe they weren't or maybe he could see better that way. He wore a smile that gave Kida the creeps. He was singing to himself or maybe muttering something but Kida could hear him talking. Looking right and left, Kida found the door leading out of the place of death. Tip-toeing the best he could, considering he had no toes to tip with, he inched his way along the counter toward the door. He kept his eyes on the guy chopping fish though, too afraid to not keep him in sight.

"What do I have here?" The man said, now walking over to Kida wearing that same creepy happy expression. The man reached for Kida who nearly fainted, trying to slide back away from the hand but he was caught, picked up and brought closely to the man's face. His eyes opened into slits and Kida panicked, reaching out he pinched the man's nose, jumping from his hand once he opened it.

Landing to the floor, Kida was sure he was having a panic attack or close to it. Turning just in time the blade of a large knife missing his body by luck, running back from the blade, Kida did his best to get to the door but another knife, or was it the same knife?, pierced his path. The man said something, or yelled, who knew but he was mad and Kida was going to die if he didn't keep running. "Why me?" He cried as he jumped onto the knife's handle and up the man's arm.

The man back-peddled and tried to grab Kida, who jumped from his arm, intending to get off his body but ended up on the man's head instead, who reached up to grab him as he back into a large cabinet and knocked it over, nearly on top of himself but he managed to step out of the way.

The sound didn't go unnoticed; everyone in the dining room heard it, in which Erika quickly excused herself to go investigate.

Shizuo's smile never wavered since Izaya entered the room and he finally managed to tell Izaya he looked good, to which Izaya responded with a blush and averted his gaze shyly. His red eyes land on the fork next to his plate, picking it up he studies the small trident look-a-like, bringing it close to his eyes. "Whoa; careful!" Tom gasped. Shizuo's eyes widened and touched Izaya's hands, gently leading the hands, and the fork, away from his face. "You'll lose an eye," Izaya looked guilty but nodded, "It's to eat with, not to put out an eye." Shizuo chuckled, feeling dumb for explaining it but immediately realized that Izaya could have forgotten what a fork was.

Tom leaned back in his chair with a sigh, lifting a pipe to light it. Izaya cocked his head to one side, they lit a music tool? Odd…what that what fire was? What fire was used for? Tom looked at him and handed it over to Izaya. "Like it? No one uses them much anymore but I like it better." Shizuo pointed out it was outdated and the two got into a friendly debate over it. Izaya remembered Saki blew into the narrow end and turned it, blowing into it hard. Blackness plastered itself to Tom's face and Shizuo burst into laughter, realizing to late Izaya probably had no clue what it was he held. Tom didn't look pleased but didn't make a sound or face; he only lifted a napkin and wiped his face slowly and carefully.

Controlling his laughter, Shizuo coughed. "Sorry Tom." He smiled at his friend, winking at Izaya when he looked shyly over to him.

Erika walked into the kitchen to see Walker chopping up the wooden counter with a large knife, most of the kitchen trashed. "Walker!" The man froze and turned to look at the woman. He seemed to shrink as she walked towards him. Spreading her hands out to indicate the kitchen in all its messy glory, she glared at the man, Walker. "What are you doing?"

"Well- I, You see there-," Erika cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Time to serve dinner, I expect it is done?" Walker nodded in defeat. As the two were going about their meeting, Kida slipped under a sliver dome, hoping to hide until the creepy man- Walker- left and then make a run for it.

* * *

Izaya glanced up when Erika, along with a man, walked into the room with a cart of three silver domes. Tom looked up as well and smiled, announcing that the food smelled great. Erika informed them that dinner was stuffed crab, which made Izaya cringe slightly. Humans ate fish and other sea life, it wasn't as if he didn't know that fact, but it still was a bit…unsettling to him.

The man, who Erika had just introduced him to, was the chief named Walker. He set the three domes in front of Shizuo, Tom and himself. He was preparing himself mentally to lift the lid when Tom spoke, and Izaya couldn't have been happier for the distraction. "Shizuo, perhaps our young guest would enjoy a tour of the kingdom later on, hm?" Tom asked then glanced at Izaya for a moment before turning back to the prince. Shizuo answered but it was lost to Izaya because Tom lifted his silver dome a bit, not looking at it but it gave Izaya the view of a crab, living, under it.

Casting a quick glance at the other two males, Erika and Walker had left the room, Izaya crooked his finger at the crab, who instantly ran over to him. Izaya put his hands behind the crab just as Shizuo and Tom looked at him. "Well?" Izaya, startled, clasped the crab harder than intended when pulling the animal into his lap. "Want to see the city?" Nodding his head, Izaya smiled in hopes that they saw nothing.

Most of dinner after that was uneventful, that was, until Walker came to pour then more drinks. The crab rested on Izaya's leg and while refilling his water, Walker noticed it. Shouting something in a language Izaya didn't understand, Walker backed up a step before grabbing a knife. Shizuo stood, Tom questioned and Erika ran in. The crab ran from the table towards the window, which wasn't open. Walker was throwing knives, thankfully missing, and shouting at the animal.

Izaya ran from his chair to the crab and cupped him in his hands, pulling him behind his back and backing up to the window. Unable to talk, he couldn't do much else. Walker froze with a knife raised, mainly because Erika yelled at him and Shizuo now stood between the man Walker and Izaya. "But…but…the vermin!" Walker whined, or yelled, Izaya could have misunderstood him. Erika took the knife from Walker and slapped him on the back of his head. "The crab may belong to him, and even if it doesn't, he doesn't want it dead. So the crab is his now," Shizuo said, it wasn't a question or request, it was a law. "Got it?"

* * *

**A/N::: It's my Birthday today, May 1****st**** , and I'm officially 18 years old.. Review please, it'd be a great b-day gift. Sorry for the cut off, I wanted to post for my birthday. ^-^Btw; I don't know much about Walker just that Erika and him are...involved or at least best friends who both are into Manga and Yaoi, he was a last minute choice on the Chief. Simon would have pasted but I couldn't see Erika handle him like with Walker...Sorry...  
**


End file.
